


I Don't Wanna Slow Dance In The Dark

by cherrylved (sungjinsun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, friends to lovers? maybe. who knows, prompt, rivals to friends, wrote this in an hour lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/cherrylved
Summary: Hajime didn't want to slow dance in the dark with Ushijima. He wanted something more in the dark.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Don't Wanna Slow Dance In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very self indulgent drabble that involved two strong boys. this was based on a prompt and it was 'blackout' but in the end i only mentioned the blackout in the last part of the drabble. also this wasnt as spicy as the summary said. i just dont know what to put hehe but please do enjoy this drabble about my two favorite strong boys! 
> 
> also please do note english is not my first languange and it's already 2 am here so i didnt beta this
> 
> enjoy!

It was very surprising and yet calming at the same time when he saw that familiar face in this unfamiliar country. Sure, Hajime was ready to adapt himself to his new surroundings but having a familiar face around him could make him a little bit more at home in California. Even if that familiar face wasn’t very on good terms with him back in Miyagi. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Ushijima even acknowledged his presence back in the days, he probably thought of him as Oikawa’s friend or ace rather than as Iwaizumi Hajime. But in the end it’s not like he held a grudge over him just because of that.

When they actually got along everyone was surprised, including Hajime himself. After finally meeting Ushijima’s dad, they got into contact and went out for dinners and drinks. It wasn’t like a weekly or monthly thing, it was more like “we’re free and have nothing to do, so why not?” kind of thing. Hajime found out a little more about Ushijima and the other way around. He never really thought that he could sit down, had dinner and drinks with the captain of his old rival team. But here they were, having some sort of a routine that they both did not want to name.

So when Ushijima finally invited him over for dinner instead of eating out like usual, Hajime was thrown off of his loop. Ushijima told him that he would cook something for them, something healthier than their usual choice. And since Hajime was feeling bad that he could not help with dinner, since the other man told him the morning before their meetup, he decided to bring over a cheap bottle of wine. They had to be content with this because after all they’re still in university and, on top of that, living overseas. So, yeah, cheap wine it is.

Dinner was a very delicious homemade lasagna from scratch. Ushijima, on top of being a very good volleyball player, was also a pretty good cook. He told Hajime that since he started living alone he also started to experiment with cooking, whether it’s Japanese cuisine, European cuisine or any other Asian cuisine. They got into a conversation about cooking more and they decided that next time it should be Hajime’s turn to cook for them because he could make a really good katsudon. 

Conversations flowed freely. They talked about the past, the present and even the future. They even called Tooru while Hajime was a little bit more tipsier than usual and, as hard as it was to read Ushijima, Ushijima was easier to persuade when alcohol was involved. Thank God the time difference wasn't that big, but still, when they called Tooru. he was about two hours into his so-called beauty sleep and he did not sound the slightest bit happy when he answered it.

Things got a bit more heated after the call. Heated as in they started to discuss volleyball and how they both felt like they could beat the other in a match that they even started to get handsy just because of the discussion. When Hajime started to poking at Ushijima biceps, he could feel how hard and big it was and maybe his mind went somewhere it shouldn’t but he was high on alcohol so who cares. “You know,” a hiccup, “I’m very confident with my muscles but,” another hiccup, “yours aren’t that bad.” Hajime slurred the last word.

Ushijima hid behind his mug, yes, they drank their wine with mugs, and averted his eyes before taking a little peek at Hajime’s arms. When he finally finished taking little gulps of his wine Ushijima replied, “Thanks, yours are not so bad either.” Hajime did not know if it’s because of the wine or the topic but Ushijima had a little red tint on his cheeks.

A few seconds passed by, just them taking more gulps of wine, chasing that high that their cheap wine could give. Suddenly, Hajime thought of something amazing. “Ushijima-san, how confident are you in arm wrestling?” Hajime asked. Before even the other man came up with a reply, he already began rolling up his sleeves like he’s ready to fight.

Ushijima hummed, “I wasn’t the strongest at that back in Shiratorizawa, but, I am interested if you want to play.” he ended with a little smirk. 

And, oh, how Hajima loved to wipe that smirk off of his handsome face. They sloppily pushed aside the things on top of the short living room table, making the middle of the table free of things even tablecloth. They both took a side, sitting comfortably on the floor as part of their power stance. Then, they put their arms on the table, arm positioned so they could hold each other’s arm comfortably. If their friends were around them, Hajime was sure that they would place bets on who would win. He could even imagine Oikawa betting all of his money on his Iwa-chan just to spite Ushijima. Hajime made himself chuckle with this imaginary.

“Ready?” asked Hajime. The setter nodded and their match started. Both men were eager to win according to how their jaws clenched and the burn in their eyes. But their eyes were not the only things that were burning, their cheeks were in flame. Both red from the alcohol and probably from the skin contacts. It had been a few months since they met up again in the States but this was the first when their skin finally touched and somehow it felt good. Hajime wasn’t the touchy type, he was only down to skinship because of his childhood friend that was very clingy. And Ushijima was probably the same, he was even sure that Ushijima was way more lacking in skinship than he was. So when their hands and part of their arms finally touched it was kind of hot and comforting.

When both men were too occupied with their little match, they suddenly got interrupted with a sudden darkness. Suddenly, the arms that were fighting for dominance turned slack and soft. “Shit.” cursed Hajime. It’s not like he was afraid of the dark but he just hated how sudden it was. Not going to lie, he’s a pretty jumpy guy.

“Ah, must be the maintenance.”

“Maintenance? At this hour?”

“Well, it is past midnight. So, they probably thought everyone was asleep.” 

Ushijima had a point there, he thought. But it did not explain why they’re still holding their position like that. And it also did not explain why he kind of liked it. When their whole arms finally slacked off, they’re still touching. Hajime’s arm was on top of Ushijima’s and he could feel how hard the other man’s arm was. He could even feel the veins that were pretty visible on his arm. And without realizing it, he started to trace the vein that led up to Ushijima’s bicep. 

When he was about to sneak his hand into Ushijima’s sleeve, a hand stopped him and Hajime started to panic. His heart started to beat even harder than before from the adrenaline of the armwrestling match and he tried to pull away but the hand that stopped him actually kept him in place. Then he could feel Ushijima move closer towards him, movement limited due to the table that separated them. With the hand that still kept him in place, and a breathing that felt closer, Ushijima finished the spell with a hot whisper near his face. “Come over here, Hajime.”

And when something more happened in the dark and their little hangouts turned into sleepovers, he didn’t have to tell Oikawa that. But he would, just to piss him off from thousands miles apart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i refer to iwaizumi as hajime because as you can tell the fic was based on his pov so hence why i refer ushijima with his family name, because they're not that close yet unlike how iwaizumi refers to oikawa with tooru  
> find me on twt @/LoveDoppo


End file.
